The Bachelor
by thgforevur
Summary: Peeta Mellark is the new bachelor on the reality TV show The Bachelor. When he meets Katniss Everdeen, one of the girls on the show, he instantly wants to get to know her better. But some of the other girls see Katniss as a huge threat to them. They want her gone because she's stilling the man of their dreams. Will Peeta end up with the girl of HIS dreams? AU character slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey guys this is my new account I used to be annie2813 but now I'm not...as u can tell..lol**

**This is my new account, If You don't believe me look at my old account..**

**I'm reposting this story and then I'm gonna continue it so I really hope u enjoy!**

**Leave your opinions in the comments I love to see them ;) Without any further ado..here is **

**The Bachelor! **

PEETA'S POV

I look in the mirror one last time and straighten out the red tie that's on my black suit. I shake out my blonde curls trying to look more casual. I look to see if anything is in my teeth.

_Okay Peeta your being paranoid just...just calm down._

Hopefully I'm going to go out there and find my dream girl.

I'm the new bachelor for the new season of The Bachelor. I've seen plenty of the guys on this show go out there and find there dream girl. I want to be one of those guys. At the end of this season I want to leave this hellhole of a show with the love of my life right next to me. Hopefully. Just hopefully I will find her here.

I follow this years new host, Finnick, Down the hall so we can go out side and I can meet all the girls.

"Are you nervous man, I mean I would be terrified" He pauses for a moment to think

"Well I would be nervous if I wasn't so sure the girls would love me...I mean who doesn't love this" He says and shoots me his charming smile and famous wink.

I chuckle "You know man your really not helping"

"Sorry dude" He hits my back and laughs. We walk outside and I stand in the middle of a small enclosed area surrounded by plants. It really is breath taking.

"Okay just stay here and the girls will be coming one by one, I'm gonna go let them out of the limo and send them to you. Remember always think of 'What would Finnick do'" He laughs and walks away.

I roll my eyes and get ready for the girls. I wipe my hands on my pants trying to dry up the sweat that is starting to make an appearance.

I see a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I look up to see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes standing before me. She's wearing a tight pink dress that is pretty short, No really short.

"Hi" She say seductively walking towards me.

"Hey" I greet her.

"You look nice" I lie.

Honestly she has on too much makeup and the dress isn't what I really wanted to see on a girl today. Her ass is basically hanging out. But she does look okay, I guess...

"Thanks, You look very handsome too" She purrs placing her hand on my chest pretending to fix my tie. I slowly and calmly take her hand off me.

"I'm Peeta" I quickly change subject.

"My name is Glimmer"

_Glimmer?_

"Nice to meet you Glimmer" I say politely

_What the frick? What kinda name is that? What kinda name is Peeta though.._

Ugh, shut up I scold myself

"I cant wait to get to know you" her voice is lowered trying to sound sexy.

She sways her hips as she struts down the path and out of my view.

I soon see the next girl come in. The next girl That comes in is a shorter girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a few freckles covering her face. She has a black dress that goes to just above her knees.

"Hello" There is a sickly sweet tone to her voice.

"Hi" I smile and she gives me a hug still with a fake smile on her face.

"I'm Clove" She introduces herself

"I'm Peeta" I say

"You look good" At least I can see her real face instead of a ton of makeup...well she has makeup but not like Glimmer

"Thank you, It is nice to meet you Peeta" she says and walks away. I stand there puzzled, but get over it and stand there waiting for the next girl.

"Hi" A bubbly blonde girl chirps walking up to me.

"Hey" I greet. She is a blonde woman about a head shorter than me. She almost looks like she could be my sister. She is in a dark blue dress that goes down to he ankles.

I'm Delly" She smiles and pulls me in for a friendly hug. She seems very friendly and sweet.

"It's nice to meet you Delly I'm Peeta" I greet.

_Oh My God Peeta you are being way to formal! These girls were expecting a friendly guy who's not afraid to have fun. _

Shut up brain I tell myself.

"I'm really excited to get to know you" She smoothly says.

"I'm really excited to talk to you and get to know you as well" I Say calmly.

_Good Peeta just stay calm..._

"I'll see you inside okay" I smile.

"Can't wait" She pulls me in for one last hug and makes her way down the path to the building

More girls come to meet me one by one to see me. A few girls stand out to me. A girl named Finch who is very smart a resembles a fox somewhat. Also Johanna a girl who is very funny and is very sarcastic.

It's finally down to the last girl and I feel like I haven't felt a connection between any of the girls so far I'm just praying for a miracle.

_Peeta you have to actually get to know the girls before you say there is no hope. _

I know, I know Brain. Wow I'm talking to myself now. Okay this show is officially making me go crazy.

"Are you gonna stand there all night day dreaming? Or are you going to say hi to me" I immediately come back in to reality. Standing before me is a woman with dark brown hair put in to a single braid hanging over her shoulder. She has olive skin and silver/gray eyes. She is wearing a strapless sunset orange sun dress.

_My favorite color_ I think. She is _beautiful._

"I'm sorry my mind is full" I laugh nervously.

"Well I'm Katniss" She tells me

"I'm Peeta, By the way you should now you look spectacular, No beautiful" I smile

"She gives me a small smile and I think I see her blushing.

"Thanks, You don't look to bad yourself" She smirks

"It was nice meeting you"

She wraps her arms around my neck for a brief hug then plants a single kiss on my jaw. She swiftly turns around and silently makes her way down the path and soon disappears around the corner, leaving me wanting more.

I let out a big breath and slowly make my way towards the building wondering about a mysterious girl with gray eyes.

**A:N: So What did you think? Please leave a review telling me what you think. Review and follow. I love you all 3 Till next time...**

**Random Question**

**-Finnick & Annie **

**or **

**-Clove and Cato**

**-Amy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! New chappie.. ;) **

**I'm kinda obsessed with Fan fiction right now .-. **

**Welp anyways onto the story heres chapter 2 :)**

Peeta's POV

I stand in front of the tall wooden door. I take a deep breath. I open the door and walk in to the building where my future wife is waiting..and 24 more girls wait..

I step inside and I here multiple conversations happening and laughter.

_Well at least no one has killed each other_..._yet.._

"Hey" I greet the girls bringing their attention to me.

"It was very nice meeting you all tonight, Now I really wanna get to know you girls" I say adding a warm smile.

Glimmer lifts her glass of wine in the air and starts to walk towards me.

"If you all don't mind" She giggles then carries on

"I would like to still little peety here away for a little bit and get to know him" She turns her head and smiles at me giving me a small wink making me feel uncomfortable.

She takes me by the hand and starts to lead me out. I search the room for a pair of gray eyes. My eyes lock with Katniss'. Blue on gray. She gives me a small smile and before I can return one Glimmer drags me out of the room.

We sit down on one of the benches outside. She throws a blanket over both of us and I scoot away slightly.

"So Peeta" She starts

"My names Glimmer if you don't remember from when we met..but you probably remember because I was the prettiest girl you saw." On the inside I roll my eyes but on the outside I fake chuckle.

"So Glimmer, What do you like to do, Interests, or hobbies?" I ask trying to have a real conversation.

"I really really like shopping with my friends and hanging out with my friends" She says excitedly and adds a huge smile.

Before I can respond I hear someone clear there throat I look up and see Johanna. She just smirks.

"Yeah I don't think he cares" Johanna snaps.

"Oh well..It was nice talking to you Glimmer" I fake a smile. Johanna takes me by the wrist and drags me around the corner. She sits down on the couch and I sit down next to her.

"I see you don't like Glitter over there" She chuckles

"Is it that obvious" I smirk. She just laughs.

"Kinda" I smile.

She seems really cool and funny, But not my type

"Look Peeta I know what your thinking" Johanna starts

"You don't have to fall in love with me I'm just here for brainless, she said she would only come if I came"

I think for a minuet "Brainless?" I ask

"Oh uh that's Katniss"

"Oh nice" I chuckle

"Well if your here for Katniss then could you just wait here a second" I get up and walk to the room. I make my way over to the table. I grab a rose of of the table and I here a couple of gasps and whispers.

"Is he really giving one to Johanna?" Glimmer asks Clove

I just ignore her and I walk back to where I left Johanna.

She sees the rose in my hand

"Already falling for me I see" She jokes

"In your dreams and you said you were in this for Katniss and I'm planning on keeping her" I smile

"You really like her don't you" She asks

"She has no idea the effect she has"

"Wow that's cheesy" She teases

"Well Johanna, If I offer you this rose will you help me out with Katniss?" I ask

"Hmm" She thinks "I guess that will work"

"Okay Johanna will you accept this rose" I ask in a proper accent

"Of course" She also says in a proper accent.

We end up bursting out in to laughter. She would make a really good friend I think.

"Well I'll let you do you mingling, See ya pretty boy" She gets up and walks away swaying her hips.

"Hi" I hear a small voice.

I turn around to find a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ugh I forgot her name

"I am so sorry, but whats your name again"

"It's okay. My name is Madge" Oh now I remember.

"I remember now" I smile.

We end up talking about how our families both love to fish. We connected on that. We laughed some and talked about other things. After a 5ish minuets I go and get a rose.

"You seem like a genuine girl, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes" She replies.

After that we part ways and I chat with the other girls I give out a few more roses with girls I feel a connection with. One thing that worries me though is Katniss hasn't tried to talk to me. Maybe she doesn't want to come of desperate.

I walk back to the building and find Katniss talking to Madge, Johanna, and Annie.

I walk up to her

"Hi Katniss" I greet her. She looks up at me stopping her conversation.

"Oh hi Peeta" She gives me a sweet smile

"Would you like to talk"

"Of course" I offer her my arm and she links hers through mine. I lead her outside to a bench by the pool. I sit down and she sits next to me. She shivers a bit and I can spot goose bumps on her arms.

"Here" I offer taking off my coat.

"No, no you don't have to" She say. I still take off my coat and wrap it around her. She gives me a small smile.

"Thanks"

"No Problem"

"So tell me about yourself Katniss"

"Well I'm 25, I have a little sister named Primrose but everyone calls her Prim shes 19, I love to read, I suck at cooking and I do archery." I smile on the last fact. A girl not scared of getting dirty.

"Archery huh?"

"Yeah" She whispers

"How did you learn that"

"Oh my dad taught me" She whispers and adverts her eyes to the ground. I quickly change the subject seeing that she's not comforable. I kept an extra rose in my pocket just for her.

"Katniss, will you please except this rose?" I ask

"I would be honored" I smile triumphantly.

I take her hand and lead her back into the building. Right when I step inside I hear the chatter start to die down. Glimmer glares at Katniss when she sees our interlocked hands and my coat wrapped around her shoulders. Katniss just blushes and takes the coat off and hands it to me.

Finnick walks in at that moment.

"Okay ladies the rest of the roses will be handed out at the rose ceremony tonight" He announces

The girls go back to chatting and I walk out of the room with Finnick. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Its a nervous habit. I don't wanna send 5 poor girls home tonight. All I need is Katniss here though. I need to know more about her.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Was it too short? I thought it was pretty good :) Anyways please review and tell me what you thought. **

Question of the chapter

Do you guys like how Johanna is only there for Katniss and is going to help Peeta?

ALSO

Do you like Glimmers personality?

Byee bye bbys ;)

-Amy


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'm super excited because I am putting out a new chapter so quickly :) This chapter is going to be a filer chapter..Like its going to be short probably because I'm just going to have it be the rose ceremony. **

***Please Read***

**Also I got some people who were confused I think. When I said He handed out roses to some of them that means they are going on to next week. If some of the girls didn't get one when they were talking, they can still get one at the rose ceremony. Some people freaked because some didn't get a rose...So sorry for the confusion. Without any further ado here is chapter 3 :)**

**Peeta's POV**

I close my eyes and let out a deep breath. I gave this all a lot of thought and now I have to go out there and send 4 of these girls home. I feel a hand on my shoulder and my eyes snap open. I turn my head to see Finn.

"You ready for this Lover boy" He asks

"First of all don't call me Lover boy and yeah I think I'm ready" I chuckle

"Okay well lets do this thing" He starts to walk to the room the rose ceremony is.

Before I walk in I take one more deep breath.

"Okay I'm ready" I put on one of my best smiles

"Then just walk right in there" Finnick says giving me a pat on the back.

I walk in to the room to see all the girls lined up. Serious looks on their faces, ready to see if there journey on this show is going to continue.

"Hi girls" I greet them

"Hi" they say back in unison.

"I had a great time meeting and getting to know you all tonight. I just want you to know you are all very great girls but I just didn't feel that connection with some of you. So lets begin."

I grab the first rose. I pause for that dramatic effect, I know they are probably playing some sort of music.

"This first rose goes to" I pause again

"Delly" A big smile breaks out on her face. She walks over to me.

"Here you go" I hand her the rose.

"Thank you Peeta" She whispers in my ear as she pulls me in for a hug.

I grab another rose.

"Annie" I announce.

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and makes her way towards me.

I hand her the rose and she wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls back and gives me a small smile.

I ended up giving this next one some thought. I should get to know the girls before I judge them. I wasn't so sure about some of the girls but they could end up being great.

I grab the next rose

"Glimmer" I say. She smiles and lets out a small squeal. She basically skips up to me to get her rose. She grabs the rose and pulls me in for a tight hug

"You won't regret this" She whispers in my ear

"I promise." She pulls away and gives a small signature wink.

She walks back to her place and clove gives her a small smirk. I grab the next rose.

"Clove" Once again she gives me a sickly sweet smile.

She walks up to me and grabs the rose. She gives me a quick hug and walks away. I continue to hand out roses one by one. I'm finally down to the last rose.

"The last rose goes to" I pause.

The five remaining girls all look terrified. Only one can be saved.

"Cashmere" I say. She smiles so brightly and skips over to me.

She pulls me in for a long hug. It almost crushes me.

"Thank you, thank you, so much" She grabs the rose and walks away.

I see the faces of the four disappointed girls who will have to go home.

"I'm so sorry to the girls who did not get a rose" I start to apologize

"I just didn't feel that connection with you"

I ended up sending home Finch, Amber, Lily and Ivy. They each come up to me and I hugs them and apologize again. They walk out of the room with crushed spirits and I feel awful.

At that moment Finnick walks into the room.

"Well congrats to all of you" He pumps his fist in the air. That makes me smile 'oh Finnick' I think to myself.

"Through this next week, you girls will be going on one-on-one dates with Peeta. Then there will be a group date..those are always fun" Finnick flashes them a smile.

I give each girl a hug. When I reach Katniss I hold her a little longer.

"I look forward to seeing you" I whisper in her ear. When I pull away I see a slight blush on her cheeks.

'Oh Katniss' I think 'You have no idea the effect you have'

**A/N: Welp there it is. I hope you enjoyed :) I know it was very short but like I said this was just a filler chapter. What did you think of it? Review and Follow :):):)**

**Random Question**

**What should the group date activity be? **


End file.
